Stolen Torment
by Jaywalker
Summary: Luke and Han must save Leia from herself...


Title: Stolen Torment

Author: Jaywalker

Summary: It is eight months after Endor. Han and Leia have yet to marry. Leia has tried to bury all that happened during the war and has thrown herself into her work. As Luke becomes aware of the inner turmoil she faces, a new arrival on Coruscant tries to take advantage of Leia's vulnerability......

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Lucasfilm Ltd. No money is being made and no infringement is intended.

Leia stood over her desk, wearily surveying her agenda for the following day. The morning was devoted to meetings with her advisers, then lunch with a Prince Avel, her afternoon would be consumed with Alliance first contact business... her eyes drifted back to her lunch appointment. She couldn't quite place Prince Avel. Most likely a leader on one of the remoter planets clamouring to join the new alliance, now that the empire was effectively crumbling to small factions of power hungry warlords. Such planets were eager to join the new alliance in the hope of securing their future self-autonomy. No doubt she would be fully briefed about her guest in the morning. 

Dismissing the prince from her thoughts, she resumed reading through her itinerary. Moments later her concentration was broken by the sound of her doorchime. 

"Come in" the princess called out as she placed the datapadd on her desk. 

General Han Solo stepped through the door, followed closely by her brother and two familiar droids. Leia hid a smile. Both men were dressed formally, Han clearly uncomfortable in his military dress uniform and Luke in his flowing, but no less formal Jedi robes. They both looked every bit the dashing heroes they were proclaimed to be, in the newsreel broadcasts. Not surprisingly both men were armed, Han with his trusty blaster and Luke with his lightsaber. Despite the recent successes of the Alliance, neither man considered these to be safe times. 

"How was the conference?" she asked cheerfully, accepting a gentle kiss from Han while stretching out a hand to her brother. Threepio motioned for Artoo to join him a little aside. Ignoring him, the little droid moaned an electronic groan in answer to the princess's question. 

"Dull", Han translated for everyone with conviction, as he sank into a chair beside her. "Honestly how the Cardovians can expect anyone to be interested in their idea of innovative farming techniques is beyond me. As was the need for my attendance" he grumbled with a pointed look at Leia.

Ignoring him, Leia allowed her brother to pull her into a warm embrace. 

"How about you farm boy?" she asked teasingly "Did you enjoy it?"

"Even Uncle Owen would have struggled to stay awake" Luke answered ruefully with a tortured expression. "I'm with Han on this one". 

"And you a Jedi knight ", Leia replied in a scolding tone. "I thought that you at least could handle a simple agricultural conference". 

"That's what I said" Han agreed with enthuiasiam, as he stretched back into the chair, "I was all for him giving that last farmer a good dose of asphyxiation, it would have speeded up our departure no end". 

Rolling her eyes, Leia motioned for her brother to sit down beside his errant friend while she placed some delicacies in front of them. Sitting across from them she suppressed a yawn, "I know it wasn't the best way to spend an evening but it is important that we are seen to be encouraging growth and innovation. Let people know that we are planning ahead for our future, not just constantly fighting imperial factions. It gives…" 

" them a sense of stability" Han finished for her before turning innocently to Luke. With a flash of his trademark grin, Han continued smugly, "Beat that Jedi, I can finish sentences for her. Guess your Force must be rubbing off on me". 

Smiling as she realised that perhaps she was guilty of preaching that particular sermon once too often, Leia relented. "I would have gone myself" she said sincerely "It's just that I was particularly busy today". She suddenly felt terribly tired, as she thought of the work she had to do in the days ahead. 

Remembering who was in the room, Leia gathered her thoughts. Glancing over at Luke she realised she was too late. Her brother was gazing intently at her, a frown slightly buckling his gentle features. Realising that yet another lecture was forthcoming, Leia swiftly asked, "Did Threepio tell you that Lando may be visiting us?" She turned to the droid who nodded an affirmation and began to voice it. Luke however, was having none of it.

"I heard" her brother answered shortly while raising a hand to silence Threepio. He paused, "Leia, you're worn out", he said in an even but resolute tone "I can sense your exhaustion". 

Feeling Han's sudden worried gaze join that of her brothers, Leia smiled as she said in a joking tone "I'm fine Luke. You know I thrive on hard work." 

Feeling uncomfortable under his piercing analysis, Leia stood up. Smoothing imaginary creases from her dress, she wandered over to the drink cabinet. She sensed that Luke wasn't going to give up. He had been telling her that she was working too hard for the past month now. He had even threatened to speak to the medics about some compulsory medical leave if she did not take better care of herself. 

Leia could remember a time when she had made Luke feel inadequate and nervous with a clever retort or a smile. How the tables have turned, she considered ironically. Rarely now could she penetrate Luke's calm exterior and when she did, she found a self-assured man where she had once known a self- conscious boy. 

Guessing his sister's train of thought, Luke softened a little. But just a little. Leaning forward in his chair he spoke to the annoyed princess's back. "You need to relax, to take some time off work Leia".

Leia laughed "If only I could" she said playfully while struggling to subdue the irrational irritation she felt toward her brother. Luke sensed the tension building within her and decided to push a little. He had been anxious about his sister for quite some time now.

"You must. Your health is weakening, you need time away", the young Jedi emphasised in his calm steady voice.

The princess swung around with an air of exasperation. She spoke sharply "Be sensible Luke! I can't afford to take time to myself right now. I have a hundred things to get through this week alone. I can't go running around the galaxy on a whim".

Pausing, Leia bit her lip. Turning to pour herself some Adria dew, Leia berated herself for rising to Luke's bait. While she was equally annoyed with her brother for his tactical pushing, Leia was determined not to show it. She turned to him with an apologetic grin.

"Sorry" she said, inwardly controlling an urge to throttle him. 

Han glanced at the twins. You didn't need to be Force sensitive to see that his beloved was furious with both herself and her brother. It wasn't like her to get annoyed with Luke. And Luke rarely upset his sister. Han himself had fears for Leia. He couldn't remember sharing a bed with her, when she didn't waken trembling in the quiet hours of the night. Looking at her now, Han noticed the shadows deepening under her eyes and her pale pinched face seemed terribly faded. A shadow of her former self. Han suddenly realised that it had been a long time since he had seen Leia's eyes light up with merriment. Nor had he heard that lilting laugh of hers, the one that warmed him up from the inside out, in quite a while. Understanding and trusting his best friend's judgement, he made his own opinion known.

"Luke is right Leia. You need a break" Han announced with a determination equal to that of the Jedi. Not Han too, Leia thought with an inward groan. It was bad enough having a Master Jedi pestering her, without Han starting too. 

Threepio nodded helpfully in the corner. "I cannot help but agree with Master Han and Master Luke, Princess Leia. Especially after yesterday..". 

Han looked up suspiciously as Artoo whistled a warning to his fellow droid. 

"Yesterday?" Han echoed with a raised eyebrow, "What happened yesterday?" 

Leia glared at the droid who now looked distinctly uncomfortable. 

"Nothing at all" she said lightly.

"Threepio?" Han said in his kindest tone "Why don't you help the princess out with her memory lapse here?" 

Leia bit her lip and shot another threatening look in the flustered droid' direction. 

"Well, if Princess Leia thinks nothing of it, I'm sure I shouldn't either", Threepio murmured. 

Han rarely had patience with droids in general and with Threepio in particular. Artoo beeped sympathetically as the General stood and walked over to the droid. "Tell Master Luke and I exactly what happened and I won't send you off in the next garbage collection Goldenrod" he told Threepio cheerfully.

Threepio gave up. Princess Leia might get angry, but Master Han could come up with the most inventive methods of droid demise. Besides, the princess really didn't look well.

"Her Highness merely grew a little tired yesterday Sir" he said carefully. 

"How tired?" Han pressed.

Behind him, Leia threw up her arms, "For Force's sake" she said in exasperation.

Threepio considered for a moment before taking the plunge. "She fainted" he announced in a nervous warble before adding nervously "But only for a little while".

Han was barely listening. "Thats it" he declared as he spun to face Leia "You _are _taking time off work". 

The fiery princess rolled her eyes again. "It was nothing more than a dizzy spell Han" she retorted,"Since when do you listen to Threepio?"

"Since he started telling me things you don't" the angry Correllian replied.

"Theres nothing to tell Han!" Leia, using all of her diplomatic skills urged him to believe her. 

The quiet voice of her brother interrupted them both. "If theres nothing wrong, you won't object to having a medic check you out" he suggested with the weight of Jedi wisdom emphasising his words. Han pointed to Luke and nodded his silent agreement. 

At this rate, the pair of them would have her under a medical rest order. Indignant at the very thought of it, Leia decided to play Luke at his own game. Raising her defiant eyes to meet those of her brother, Leia said definitely "I'm not sick". Pausing for a moment she thought carefully, before continuing " But you're right Han. I have been working too hard. I think the three of us should sneak out, avoid any newscasts, head to a cantina and spend the evening together. It will be just like the old times". Except back then some of us weren't unflappable psychic know it alls, she thought to herself self-righteously. Knowing that Han at least would be delighted with the idea of a covert evening out in Coruscant, Leia's smile widened. Luke would have to leave her be. 

An hour later, the three sat in the darkest corner of one of Coruscant's busy cantinas. A bemused Skywalker had watched his stubborn sister all evening as she did her best to prove that her apparently relaxed demeanour wasn't manufactured. He had sensed her efforts to build mental barriers against his Force probing. At least she's attempting to use some of the exercises I've showed her, Luke reflected wryly.

His sister was completely oblivious to the fact that he didn't have to probe her mind to sense her feelings. Her feelings of frustration and annoyance literally seeped from her own consciousness to his. He himself had never been as passionate as Leia. Han had once teasingly decided that he must be the older of the twins, after Leia lost her temper and switched a fellow delegate's droid off during a council session Even Yoda would find it hard to teach the wily princess the dictums of Jedi self control. Lucky me, Luke thought inwardly as he accepted another drink from Han. 

Turning his attention to Han, Luke sensed that he too was anxious about Leia. His sister might think that tonight would placate Han's disquiet, but Solo was more perceptive than she sometimes gave him credit for. As if to prove Luke's point, Han slid into the seat beside the Jedi and sat silently fidgeting for a while.

Watching Leia arguing with a Dagolith about the Alliance trade route agreement, Han said suddenly "I'm worried about her kid".

Luke felt the surge of genuine concern rising within his friend. "I know Han. Me too" the Jedi answered truthfully. Leia couldn't continue with her workload. She couldn't shoulder the responsibility of running the Alliance single-handed. Even Mon Mothma took vacations. 

"It's not just the job" Han confided to the sun kissed head leaning discreetly toward him."She's not eating, or sleeping. She has terrible nightmares. She won't talk about it to me. I know it's all to do with Vader and everything that happened. She has never talked about it. I just wish I knew how to help her". 

Slow realisation dawned on Luke. So that was what woke him abruptly in the quiet of night. Faint echoes of the terrible nightmares, haunting his sister's troubled mind. Luke suddenly ached with pain for Leia, his protectiveness toward her momentarily overwhelming the young Jedi. Leia refused to speak about Alderaan, about the Rebellion, about Vader, not a word despite his and Han's best efforts. Luke wished he could chase away her fears, give her the peace of spirit she deserved. Only Leia could do that. But her brother could help her. It was time for Leia to begin to heal. 

Focusing himself, Luke nodded. Han watched his friend, wondering what he was thinking. Han had slowly adjusted to the new Luke, this wise and quietly confident young man. He had cared for Luke like a brother for years, but it was only in recent months that he had learned to fully respect him for the man he had become. Apart from Chewie and Leia, Luke was the only other person Han would ever completely trust. Or turn to. And he was turning to him now. He had been initially perturbed by Leia's behaviour but now Han was just plain worried about her. He knew that along with himself, only one other cared as much for Leia. Her brother. The two men fell silent for a moment. Each thinking about the beautiful young woman sitting across from them whom they each loved with a different but no less intense passion. Each had vowed to always protect her. And now they must. Protect her from herself. 

Leia woke the following morning with a slight headache. Rolling across the bed, expecting to find Han slumbering beside her, she was surprised to find him already gone. Ouch. Her head really hurt. Leia concluded that it was an effect of the deep sleep she had woken from. She felt a rush of relief run through her, as she realised she had slept through the entire night without any disturbing dreams. It must have been the hot sabba oil she had rubbed on her face before going to bed. She had avoided her nightmares. Or had she? Pushing faint murmurs of a deep fear from her mind, the princess rose to prepare for the day ahead. 

Twenty minutes later, Leia was dressed in a flowing silver tinted dress. Practical for her morning meetings she had decided, but formal enough for lunch with royalty. Nibbling half heartedly on a piece of fruit, Leia reflected on the events of the previous night. Han hadn't said much when they arrived home. He had just held her tightly. He had been whispering suspiciously with her brother while she was speaking with that argumentative Dagolith. Luke wasn't convinced by her performance either, she thought glumly. His eyes had searched her own meaningfully at her apartment door. He had pulled her back, allowing Han to go on inside. Luke had scanned her intently for a moment before brushing his hand across her cheek. "Sleep well Leia" he said softly before leaving. Sleep well. Leia grimaced as she dwelled on her brother's words. Han must have told Luke about her dreams. It wasn't sabba oil that had helped her sleep last night. Luke had used the Force to give her the rest he thought she needed. This was ridiculous. Luke and Han needed to leave her be, she thought in vexation. 

The princess was distracted from her thoughts as she caught a glimpse of the sun through her balcony. Rising and stepping out onto it, Leia couldn't help but forget her annoyance as she admired the view in front of her. The Coruscant sun had risen high in the morning sky. The princess closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the sun's gentle heat and the morning's breeze sweep across her face. Opening her eyes, she could barely remember her anger. Last night's unbroken sleep was a gift. She felt alive again. She could forgive her brother for his interference and perhaps even take his advice. 

Leia surprised her advisors with her enthusiasm in their morning meeting. She reminded those who had served under her father of the rebel she had been, eager to consume as much information as she could while simultaneously illuminating the vibrancy of her youth and beauty. By the end of the meeting she had everyone interested in the Agrillian diplomatic delegation due to arrive the following week. Her passion about the need to understand all of the peoples of the Alliance was inspiring. Her advisors seemed eager to learn the Agrillian code of conduct and custom as they filed out from the meeting.

One dwindled behind. Asper stood aside respectfully, allowing his princess to walk ahead. As a fellow Alderaan he insisted on showing respect for her rank. He walked a half step behind her while briefing her on her lunch partner. "Prince Avil is from the Kantolian system, Your Highness. He is the ruler of planet Kante, which has four billion inhabitants. He also rules over three other neighbouring but minor planets. The Kantes were considered to be cohorts to the empire, never invaded by the Emperor, most likely because they allowed imperials to set up bases on the minor planets I just mentioned. Avil says that he wants to learn more about the Alliance, hence his presence. He specifically asked to speak with you". 

"One royal to another, right?" Leia asked wryly, by now well used to social snobbery among the galaxy's various monarchies.

"I would imagine so, Your Highness" Asper answered as diplomatically as he could. "Oh and Mon Mothma asked to see you before your appointment". 

"She did?" Leia creased her brow in confusion. "I spoke with her before this morning's meeting went ahead. Has anything happened?" 

"Not that I am aware of" the old man admitted. "General Solo also left a message. He has been sent out on a scouting mission but should be back this evening to speak with you". Leia increased the pace of her step, growing more suspicious as she did so.

The guards outside Mon Mothma's office stepped aside as Leia approached. Taking a breath and still unsure of why she felt nervous, Leia announced her arrival to the meek secretary who disappeared into Mon Mothma's suite. Emerging from the office a moment later, she timidly asked the princess to join the leader of the Alliance in her office. Mon Mothma was seated behind her desk. Sitting across from her was Commander Luke Skywalker, robeless and garbed in all black. He glanced uneasily at his sister as she made her entrance. Why is he uneasy? Leia speculated. Her heart grew suddenly cold. Han. Something had happened to Han. 

"Leia, please come in and sit down" Mon Mothma said warmly, motioning to a seat. Leia did so, reassured by Mon Mothma's smile but nonetheless wondering what was going on. "Leia" the leader continued in her typical blunt style "I must apologise to you". Nodding at Luke, she went on, "It has come to my attention that you haven't had time to begin your Jedi training with all of the work you have been doing for us. I feel terrible for holding you back for so long. I am therefore sanctioning a two month break for you to begin, or to simply attend to any other personal business". 

Leia sat still for a moment. She looked over at Luke slowly. He sat impassively, staring ahead. How dare he go behind her back like this? Leia struggled to remain calm. With a brittle smile she looked directly at the woman facing her "I can assure you Mon Mothma, my priority at the moment is my work for the New Republic. My Jedi training is of secondary importance. I am aware of Commander Skywalker's desire to set up an academy of Jedi students but I am afraid that right now, I do not have the inclination to be one of them". Knowing she had probably hurt Luke by referring to him as a commander rather than her brother, Leia paused. She wasn't sorry. Just angry. She was going to kill Luke when she got him outside. 

For his part, Luke was fully aware of his sister's growing hostility. He and Han had fully expected it earlier that morning when they had decided to see Mon Mothma to arrange some leave for Leia under the guise of Jedi training. That way, Leia could take some time off without galaxy wide speculation about why she was doing so. Both men had been frank with Mon Mothma about their concerns for Leia, trusting her to be discreet. Luke willed Leia to understand and accept what they had done. 

The leader looked directly at his sister now, "Regardless of whether you use the time Leia, I insist you shall have it. You have more than earned it".

Leia swallowed. "I wouldn't know what to do with myself for two months Mon Mothma". 

The other woman smiled gently. "After the Rebellion, we all have matters to resolve Leia. I am sure you are no different". Leia spun to glare at her brother, a fierce anger rushing within her. He had told Mon Mothma everything, her nightmares, her fears, everything. Leia had worked so hard to prove that she had come to terms with her heritage and yet Luke now exposed her weakness. Luke and Han, she suddenly realised. To think that she had been grateful yo him this morning. To think that she had been worried about Solo. 

Looking back at Mon Mothma, Leia sat upright, "Is this a choice or an order?" she asked, with as much dignity as she could muster. 

"An order Leia. Try and enjoy it", the answer came quietly. 

Leia nodded. "What of General Solo and Commander Skywalker?" she asked, a note of barely restrained fury creeping into her voice. "Are they to receive the same leave or are they considered to be more capable than I of handling their careers and any personal unresolved matters?"

Mon Mothma remained silent. Leia inwardly cursed her rash question. Her hastily spoken words had merely proved the reason for Luke's visit. Leia was rarely anything but a consummate professional. Realising she had no other choice, she swallowed again, harder this time. 

"Thank you Mon Mothma" she said graciously "I appreciate your concern. I will brief Chancellor Vana on my progress and pass my workload to her at the end of the day".

The other woman leaned forward, feeling sorry for the young princess. "Only temporarily Leia, don't forget that. We look forward to having you back at work". Leia stood regally, nodding slightly. 

"I have a lunch appointment to keep". Not capable of looking in her brother's direction, Leia took her leave of the leader of the budding New Republic. 

Stepping out of the office, Leia walked on blindly, oblivious to everything except for the rage within her. She felt Luke reach out through the Force, brushing against her mind. Cursing, Leia stepped up into a light run, determined not to speak to her brother, or let him feel her distress. More than a few people were surprised to see Princess Leia Organa running most unregally through the Alliance Headquarters. Moments later, the calm dignified figure of Commander Skywalker appeared. He paused for a moment as if seeking something. With a half nod, he turned and followed the direction taken by his sister.

On the way home from his mission, Han Solo grinned nervously at his co -pilot. "I hope I haven't messed up Chewie. She might not forgive me for this one". Chewie rumbled an answer. "You're right pal" Han replied with a forced laugh as he prepared the Millennium Falcon for the jump into hyperspace "I could just blame the Jedi". 

Luke would not allow himself to feel guilty. Mon Mothma had been more astute than he had hoped, sending Han out on a scouting mission. Luke had guessed Leia would be furious with both of them. He had to find her. That wouldn't be difficult. Try as she might, Leia could not hid from the mindlink shared by the twins. He could sense her nearby and knew he was drawing closer. Stepping outside, Luke realised that he would have known where to find her, even without the Force. He made his way through the sunlit gardens and found her there, sitting on the bridge over the river which wound its way through the greenery. Leia was sitting perfectly still. He could sense her feelings of smoldering anger and underneath, her sense of hurt and betrayal. The guilt he had just refused to feel twinged at him slightly, but he banished it.

He sent her a Force thought. "I'm here", the words whispered from his mind to her own. 

His sister sprang up and turned to him wildly. "Stay away from me Luke, I want nothing to do with you". 

"Leia". He remained calm though he couldn't ever remember seeing her so angry, so unlike herself. "Leia, let me explain".

"You don't have to explain anything Luke" she practically spat the words at him. "You have betrayed me. You have humiliated me, made me out to be a weak, unstable idiot in front of my leader". She paused and went on coldly, "You and Han both". 

With that same brittle smile, she continued with a little more control. "Well, you can tell him that he had better find himself a new girlfriend on that mission of his because he has sure as hell lost his old one!" 

Luke looked at her, tried to calm her with the Force. "You don't mean that".

Leia stepped back, feeling his attempts to touch her. "Don't I?" she asked with a knowing look. "If this is what it is to be a Jedi, betraying your own sister, then I don't ever want to be one. And right now I'm not so sure I want a brother either". 

The words stung in her mouth and a brief streak of remorse ran through Leia. 

Luke felt it and was briefly heartened. Trying again he said with confidence, "Leia, we have time to sort everything out". He could feel her growing remote, isolating herself from him. Her anger had dissipated. "Leia" he said softly. She looked at him, her eyes cold and empty.

"You've won Luke" she said quietly "I have to take this leave. But you've lost my trust. I hope it was worth it". Straightening, she passed her brother with the words, "I am late for a lunch appointment". She left him there, standing gazing at the water below. An hour later, the Jedi left.

With her most graceful smile, Leia held out her hand to Prince Avil who took it with equal grace and kissed it. He was a remarkable looking man, the Princess determined, as she sat across from him. Dark black hair curled slightly at the back. Almost black eyes sat in a sallow complexion. He was unlike any other she had ever seen. Intriguing.

"Your Highness" he said in an even but strong voice, "It is an honour". 

"Please call me Leia", she insisted bestowing another smile upon him. 

"Then you must call me Avil" he replied courteously. 

They spent some time exchanging pleasantries. Leia was surprised to find herself enjoying his company. She had expected herself to spend the time battling about his planet's relationship with the Empire. Avil was refreshingly upfront. "We let them make use of our minor planets", he admitted. "In return, we were safe from attack. We have no major planetary defences. I make no apology for protecting my people". 

Leia relaxed, trying to forget the events of the morning as she listened to his proposals for entry into the Alliance. 

"I can't foresee any objections Avil" she explained "But I am afraid you will have to argue your case with Chancellor Vana. I am taking some leave and won't be available to work with you."

The young man looked at her closely. "You are not happy about this?" Leia was startled. Was it that apparent? 

"You misunderstand.." she began..

Avil held up his hand as if to silence her. "You do not wish to take a break from your position but you must". He leaned forward. "Take care Leia. Those who think they care for you may do you more harm than you can imagine. You have always succeeded alone, without interference. So it must continue. Sometimes we must cut ties to be truly free". 

Leia looked at him in astonishment. She had spoken to no-one of her arguments with Han and Luke. "What do you mean?" she began. Her eyes narrowed. "Are you.."

"A Jedi like your brother?" Avil anticipated. He shook his head with a laugh. "No, I am merely a man. No more". 

He lounged back and plucking a grape from the bunch threw it into his mouth. She didn't quite understand. She felt as though this man knew her, understood her, accepted her. This was bizarre. Avil smiled in understanding. "Do not worry Leia, I merely offer advice, it is your choice whether you follow it. You have much to offer our galaxy. It is your destiny. If others allow you to fulfil it". 

Leia sipped her wine, "You would allow me?" she asked with a faint hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I would be honoured to assist in any way. I met your father Leia." Which one, she thought with a sudden chilled fear. "I was always impressed with his diplomatic skills. He truly was a wise ruler of Alderaan. You remind me of him very much."

He stood up abruptly. "Perhaps if you are free over the next few days, we could spend some time together Leia". 

She shrugged her shoulders. "It doesn't seem that I have anything else to do", she said, smiling up at him. Avil took her hand and kissed it once more. This time a distinct thrilling shiver of excitement ran through the princess. A vague warning echoed in her mind but she pushed it aside. Leia felt herself swamped with a sensation of familiarity. This felt right. Echoes of the Force. It felt right. Avil seemed to acknowledge this for he paused before lifting his lips from her hand. As he walked away, Leia struggled to tear her eyes from his retreating figure. 

Avil wandered around aimlessly for the day. He had little to do. The seed was planted. All he needed to do now was to help it grow.

Leia returned to her apartments in the darkness of the Coruscant night. She had spent a few hours walking through the city, deep in thought. Pondering Avil's words. Had she become dependent on Luke and Han? She considered this notion carefully. She rarely made important decisions without consulting one if not both of them. Today they had literally torn her apart. All that she could focus upon these days, was her work and they had taken it from her. Leaving her weak and helpless. Vader. She had allowed herself to be weakened by Vader first in his life when she depended upon others to fight him for her, and now in his death when she failed to chase him from her life, from her dreams. Finally, Leia thought about Avil. How he seemed to understand and respect the woman she once was, whom she longed to be again. She looked forward to seeing him tomorrow. The guards stepped aside allowing her access to her apartment. 

Once inside, she could hear muffled voices in her office. 

"Luke" she could make out Han's angry voice, "I don't care how upset she will be, I am not having her wandering around all night. You know she always calls in, no matter what's going on". 

Leia could hear her brother's voice trying to calm Solo. To no avail apparently. "I'm calling security now", Han was practically shouting. He nearly flung his determined body into the living room, Luke just behind him. Both men paused at the sight of her. Han with relief, Luke without surprise. He had evidently sensed her return. Han rushed to her, catching her arms. 

"Leia are you alright? I have been worried sick about you". 

Detaching himself from his grasp, Leia walked to the nearest chair and sat down. 

"I'm fine. What are you doing here?" Solo looked confused.

"Didn't Luke give you my message?" 

Han was enlightened. "Yes" he said in his most sardonic tone. "Luke gave me your message. Not that I have any intention of paying attention to it. And I am not going to apologise for what happened this morning either. Someone has to look out for you". 

Leia was non-responsive. She merely casually wiped her sleeve. Han was not impressed. 

"Listen here, your Worship" he practically snarled "You may not see the sense in taking leave but the rest of the galaxy does and I am damned if you are going to act any different. Furthermore, it's not a crime that Luke and I care enough to do something about your pig headedness!" 

Silence. Solo took a deep breath. "Leia" he said in a pleading tone "Can you just try to understand? You wouldn't listen to us.." Still silence. "Fine lady". Han snapped "Sulk all you like. I'll drop by to have some more stimulating conversation tomorrow". Temper boiling, the young general stomped his way out of the apartment. 

Luke stood at the window. During Han's tirade, he had scanned Leia. She was considerably calmer. He sensed something else. A voice, an influence. The Jedi couldn't pinpoint it. More worrying was Leia's deliberate mental detachment. He remained still until Leia spoke. "I would like you to leave too". She motioned toward the door. 

Ignoring the gesture, Luke surveyed the room for a moment before speaking. "You are still angry. In control, but angry". 

"Oh yeah" Leia answered acerbically "I am just about swimming in the Dark Side". 

"Be careful you don't drown" Luke said evenly as he watched the nightsky through the open windows. 

He turned to her and said abruptly, "Leia, we did what we did because we care. You haven't dealt with anything since Endor. You haven't dealt with anything that happened in the entire rebellion. I can help you. Han can help you." She could hear a hint of urgency in his voice and felt suddenly smothered by it. By him. By Han. Why did everything come back to the war? It was over. Aldaaran was over. Vader was over. 

"You try to force your help upon me Luke" Leia said in a distant voice "I don't want it and I don't need it" 

"All this over some medical leave Leia?" The Jedi asked, returning his gaze to the Coruscant moon. His words resonated within her. He's right, a voice echoed. You love him. You need Han. But the voice was far from her, the words muffled.

"I don't need your help. I can look after myself", she said in a strangely unfamiliar voice. "You don't have to" he said suddenly lovingly. Closing her eyes, she merely repeated "I would like you to leave". When she opened them, he was gone. 

"Luke". A dishevelled General Solo caught up with the Jedi as he paced his way through Alliance Headquarters. "Tell me you talked some sense into her". Luke shook his head. Like Han, he hadn't slept well. 

"Sorry but I am not exactly her favourite person right now". Sensing Han's despair, Luke stopped and grasped his friend's arm. "Han, Leia is upset but she will calm down. The most important thing is that she can take care of herself now. Okay, so she doesn't feel like talking to us at the moment. That will pass. You know Leia. She'll come around". 

Han's face lightened slightly as he absorbed Luke's words. "You're right" he said running his hand through his hair. "Its just that...well nobody else gets to me like her.. you know". 

"Yeah" Luke answered though he didn't really understand what it was to passionately fall in love and risk losing it. But he had often watched Han around his sister and knew how much he adored her. 

Should he mention the faint foreign whispers he had sensed in Leia? Or her strange distant manner? He had never heard Leia speak the way she did last night to anyone, let alone the two people she considered her family. Solo knew Luke was holding back.

"Tell me" he asked urgently. 

His friend cleared his throat "Its nothing Han, I thought..."

"What?" Han asked, a sudden fear darkening his face.

Luke shook his head "Nothing Han. Nothing concrete I can pick up". Laughing, his eyes almost danced as he said "Just my Jedi hocus pocus Han. Nothing you believe in". Han looked abashed before muttering "These days, you would be surprised".

Avil proved to be as delightful a companion as she had hoped he would be. The princess found herself completely relaxed with him. Her fears, her worries vanished as she listened to the prince. Leia found herself confiding in him. Silly things like how she missed Aldaarian muffins, and deeper confidences about her complicated relationships with Luke and Han. He listened and seemed to understand.

"They love you, yet they hold you back", he said carefully as his hand brushed against her own. 

"Not exactly" Leia said, "They worry".

"They will stifle you for they do not understand you" Avil replied with certainty.Leia tasted her disloyalty as she listened to him but found herself intrigued. "You have much potential" Avil went on.

"So Luke says", she said with a half smile "He wants to make a Jedi out of me". 

"And you?" The question hung in the morning air. 

"I don't know" she admitted, "I want to learn". 

"But for yourself?" he prompted.

"Perhaps" her answer surprised her. Who else but Luke could teach her?

"You are strong" Avil declared with confidence. "Vader has not destroyed you. You will regain your lost strength. You will learn to do this".

Leia stared at him fascinated. "How can you?"

He smiled and she felt foolishly drunk, lost in his eyes.

"How?" she asked, "How can I learn to forget?" He leaned forward so that his forehead touched her own 

"I will show you".

"Goldenrod". Threepio swivelled around awkwardly to see an irate General Solo and a solemn looking Wookie advancing upon him.

"Yes Master Han?" the droid asked in what he hoped was a suitably helpful tone. 

"Where is the princess?" the general demanded. "Why, I haven't seen her today". The droid shifted from one foot to the another. Han looked at him suspiciously.

"Well" he said with an exaggerated air of patience. "Have you heard from her today?" 

The droid looked as guilty as any droid could. "I can't possibly say". 

Han moved forward. Threepio took a step back. Oh dear. Master Han could be so unpredictable.

"You will say" Han said in a gentle voice as he gently polished Threepio's arm with his sleeve,"Or Chewie here will sell you to the nearest metal eating individual he can find". Chewie roared his approval. 

"I promised" the droid stuttered. 

"She'll never know" Solo whispered. 

"The princess is spending the day with Prince Avil". Threepio regretted the words as soon as he had uttered them. The wrath of the princess was not a pleasant experience to bring upon oneself, even if he had only broken his promise in self-defence.

"And she didn't want anyone to know?" Han queried.

"Actually Sir, she only specified that I not mention this to yourself and Master Luke." 

"Did she now?" General Solo rocked back on his heels and considered this new development thoughtfully. "C'mon Chewie, lets find out about this visiting monarch". He strode away, leaving the Wookie behind him. Chewie glared threateningly at Threepio who had by now recovered his nerve.

"Oh go away you overgrown mothball. I am not scared of you." A quick bark from Chewie changed his mind and the droid scuttled away as fast as his metal legs would allow. 

Luke spent the day practising his saberskills. Practice forced him to focus, to control his often turbulent thoughts. Today it wasn't working. All he could think of was Leia. Underneath his calmness and steadiness lay an open wound. Caused by his sister's words. Luke paused, his lightsaber arched over his head. He understood Leia's initial reaction in the gardens. She was angry and had actually been more restrained than he thought she would be. He could remember an occasion when the furious princess had put Han's beloved ship up for auction before calming down and hastily retracting it. That was Leia's way. Intense passionate fury followed by a bashful regret. Not this distant behaviour. Something else was going on. It was time to find out more about it.

"What kind of name is Avil?" Han ranted as he paced the floor of Luke's apartment. "I mean for heaven's sake, Avil. It sounds like a brand of chinaware". Luke looked at his friend with mild amusment. A week had passed since Han had first investigated the Prince.

"Jealous?" he asked slyly. 

"Of course I am. She won't speak with me, she won't see me and I wouldn't be surprised if she dug up some old stormtroopers to dispose of me!" came the angry answer, "The sooner I marry that woman, the better for both of us". 

Luke smiled openly "Is that a proposal?" 

Han was slightly taken aback. "Well what if it was?" he asked gruffly, "Any objections?" Luke stood up and clapped his friend's back 

"I can't think of one" he told his friend honestly. "Except" he said with a honest half laugh, "Your would be bride would probably rather accept a proposal from Threepio than from you right now". 

Han grinned "You're not wrong"

The general seemed a little more relaxed as he threw himself onto Luke's favourite chair. "You know Luke, I might be biased but there is something funny about this Avil".

"Funny how" Luke quizzed as he dragged a nearby chair over for himself. 

"Well he's spent a hell of a lot of time with Leia and from what I hear very little with Chancellor Vana who is handling his planet's admittance into the Alliance. In fact he doesn't seem too be all that interested in joining us. Its like all he came here for was.."

"Leia" Luke finished thoughtfully. "What do we know about Avil's people?" 

"I couldn't dig up all that much" Han admitted "They had closed borders for years, were practically allies to the Empire and now they are looking for a piece of action with the Alliance or so Avil says. Not a lot is known about the species though there are rumours that some of them are mildly telepathic..". 

Luke was startled by this information. Before he could consider it further, his attention was dragged back to Han.

"No I haven't seen Leia all week" he said answering his friend "I have reached out to her but she's trying to block me". 

"C'mon Luke" Han pleaded from the chair "You must be reading something from her". "Plenty" Luke rejoined as he leaned back against the wall. "She is completely relaxed, too relaxed except when she thinks of us. She hates me, she hates you, she hates us, am I missing anything?"

Han shook his head in confusion. "She's not herself" he said with conviction. 

Telepaths, Luke thought. Moments later, his perplexity cleared. "You're right Han, she's not". 

Before he could explain further, the door chimed.

"Come in" Luke called. Han sat up hopefully. Luke already knowing it wasn't Leia, watched as Threepio stumbled through the door followed by the more agile Artoo. 

"Oh Master Luke, such a calamity!" the droid waved his arms in woeful despair. 

"What is it Threepio?" 

"It's the princess Sir", the droid said in a panicked tone. Han rose. "She's leaving with Prince Avil. She told me not to tell anyone but honestly Sirs, she's just not herself, is she Artoo?" Artoo whistled in fervent agreement. 

"Leaving?" Han said fearfully "Has she told the council?"

"No Sir" Threepio answered "She doesn't need to, she's on leave. The princess says it's just for a holiday but Avil is encouraging her to stay with them for as long as she likes. They are in his apartments now preparing. Oh Master Luke, She is simply not her sensible self". 

Han turned to Luke. "There's no way we can let her go kid". 

The meaning behind his words were plain, one way or another Han wasn't letting Leia go anywhere but he would appreciate Luke's help. To the Correllian's relief, Luke nodded in ready agreement. 

"Any ideas?" the Jedi asked. Han cocked his head to one side and thought for a moment. "I say we go to his apartments, take Her Worship any which way we can back here and you can do some hocus pocus on her. Fair enough?" 

Luke considered Han's masterplan. "Sounds good to me". 

Han subconciously reached for his blaster. Catching Luke's eye, he proposed helpfully "Maybe if we get time, I could blast Avil back to his nice remote planet?" Luke's look didn't waver. "All right" Han admitted defeat taking his hand from the blaster "No killing monarchs"".

A few moments later, the pair stood outside the Kante apartments.

"Now remember" Luke cautioned "Let's just try and get Leia out discreetly, all right?" 

Han looked insulted "I know" he said with a grieved air before he pressed the doorchime, "Discretion is my middle name". 

The sliding door revealed an aide. "How can I help you?" the small Kante asked. 

"We want to see Princess Leia" Han said in his nicest tone.

"I'm afraid that is not possible" the Kante answered politely "Her Highness is busy". 

"Well" Han began, trying to maintain his civil tone "Just tell her..". 

Luke flicked his hand slightly. "She wants to see us, she will be most annoyed if you refuse us entry." he said with confidence. The Kante swayed slightly before nodding in agreement 

"You must see her," he said, stepping back. As they walked in, Han muttered 

"Like that trick, you must show it to me sometime". Luke scanned the apartment for a moment before walking through it, into the back rooms. Seated on a couch admiring paintings, were Avil and Leia.

"Leia" Han said relief evident in his voice. The princess froze. She looked to Avil, Luke noted, before turning to them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in an empty voice. Force reading her, Luke felt fear and confusion. Why would she fear us? What has he done to her? Quashing the anger, which was mounting within, Luke studied Avil. Though surprised at their appearance, the man seemed outwardly calm. Luke sensed that he felt threatened by their presence. He feared Luke. Something else. Luke probed then recoiled. Malevolence. A deep loathing directed at him yes, but especially toward Han. 

Avil placed his hand on Leia's shoulder, "I believe you were asked a question", he said smoothly. 

Han took a step forward. Easy, Luke commanded. Flashing a look at Luke, Han paused. "We came to speak with Leia", he said calmly. Leia stayed still.

"We're busy, perhaps later". Avil said in a pleasant tone "Marlo will show you out". 

The men didn't move, neither did Marlo, as he was too busy admiring the illusion Luke had created for his amusement on the far wall. 

Luke stepped beside Han. "Leia, we must speak with you". His tone was not one of asking. His sister glanced up unsure, frightened. Her anger was gone, replaced by uncertainty. She could not look him in the eye. 

"I can't Luke", she said without confidence. 

Luke glanced at Avil, "You are a telepath" he informed him calmly. It was Avil who now looked unsure. Luke realised that Avil had no comprehension of Jedi powers, he didn't know what to expect. Yet the man was not prepared to back down. 

"Being a telepath is hardly a crime" the prince said with a tight smile.

Han had been staring around the room, almost nonchalantly. "Interfering with another person's mind is". He allowed the words to trip off his tongue meaningfully.

Avil didn't flinch but Luke felt a sudden vehemence directed toward Han. If Avil had Force powers as intense as his hatred, Han wouldn't be feeling all that healthy right now. The Kante turned back to Luke.

"Your sister won't leave", he said assuredly. 

Luke stood unwavering. "Then we must take her" he answered, nodding at Han who sprang forward and pulled Leia into a gentle but firm hold. 

Leia struggled, "No, I won't go, Avil, please" she panted as she tried to pull away from the determined Correllian. 

Avil lunged toward Han. Luke tugged his lightsaber free and ignited it. The Kante stood back slightly. A loose smile played on his lips. Half-rotating, he pulled an Oirlian sword from the wall. There I was thinking it was an ornament, Luke thought ruefully as Avil powered it up by thrusting it swiftly through the air. 

"Han, get Leia out of here" he ordered. 

Han eyed Avil. "You sure you can handle it kid?" he asked breathlessly while avoiding a well-targeted kick from the princess.

"Oh yes" Luke smiled cheerfully, well aware that his casual attitude unnerved his enemy, "Avil and I are going to have a little nice chat and see what this is all about". 

"And then I will kill you Jedi" the other man hissed "And take your sister for myself". Luke's face darkened. "Han" he said quietly.

"I'm gone" the Correllian answered barely containing his own anger, "Swipe him one for me". With that, Han picked Leia up and headed to the door where Chewie awaited with a view protected indoor vehicle which would safely carry the princess to her brother's apartment.

Luke waited until he could no longer hear Leia cry piteously for Avil. Circling slightly, he toppled the table and paintings out of his way. "So Avil" he said calmly "You want my sister".

"I will have her" the answer came sharply. "Why Leia?" Luke asked and lunged forward. Sparring lightly with Avil, he quickly realised that his opponent had little skill. Allowing him to retreat, Luke repeated his question. The sword matched the saber, high, low undercut, swooping right lunge, circledown. All easily deflected by the Jedi. 

"She is wasted here" Avil half gasped, already exerted "We can give her the peace she needs". 

Understanding swept through the young man. "False peace" Luke's voice rose in anger, as he finally comprehended Avil's plan. "You use your telepathy to plant false feelings in her mind. You take advantage of her vulnerability and untrained powers for your own benefit". Avil shook his head and defended himself against Luke's sudden attack.

"She doesn't have nightmares now", he said with a mirthless smile.

The Jedi stared at the almost smug monarch. "Because you won't let her", he said gravely. Controlling the surge of anger, which rushed through him as he contemplated Avil's plan for Leia, Luke ran through some Jedi calming exercises. It was time to end this. 

Putting down his lightsaber, Luke raised his hand. The sword flew from Avil's grasp and reattached itself to the holdings on the wall. Avil followed its path aghast.

"Why?" Luke demanded in a steely voice. 

Avil still mesmerised by what he had just seen, mumbled "She would be a gift to my people. Leia could have given me children with our combined strengths, an asset to our world. We could build a formidable race of our own. A human weaponry if you like". 

"Combined strengths?" Luke laughed at the thought "Your strengths are nothing compared to that of a Jedi child. Your telepathy is limited. Leia would have been the strength in any such union but you would have destroyed her with your mind games".

Avil breathed haggardly. "We would have been a legend" Luke allowed his saber to fly back to his waist buckle.

"If you don't leave this system tonight" the Jedi promised sincerely. "I'll make you part of a great Jedi legend. One where you are struck down by the great Skywalker's lightsaber". The fight had left the prince's eyes. Luke felt his defeat. Spinning on his heel, he left for Leia.

Entering his quarters, he saw a dejected Han Solo nursing a cut on his head. "What happened?" both men asked of the other simultaneously. 

"Avil decided he didn't like the weather, hes busy packing" Luke supplied before examining the cut. "Glass?" 

Han nodded. "That model figure you like so much" he said apologetically "She just flung it right at me. I guess the fact that she's working through her anger is a good thing, right?" 

"Shes inside?" Luke queried, indicating to his bedroom with a nod of his head. 

"Yeah" Han said "Once she figured I wasn't letting her past me and Chewie was behind me, she threw herself on your bed muttering sweet nothings about Avil". The ex smuggler looked more vulnerable than Luke had ever seen him. "Luke you think she really cares for that guy?" 

Luke placed a hand on his shoulder, knowing that the smuggler hated feeling helpless. "Brainwashed Han" he assured him "She'll be back to herself in no time. Just give me a few minutes with her". 

"Wear some body armour" Han advised as Luke entered his bedroom. The advice proved useful for the young man had barely stepped inside when a glass tumbler came flying in his direction. His quickly employed lightsaber deflected it and its light revealed a teary-eyed princess standing at the window. Switching on the room lights, Luke pulled up a chair and sat across the room from her. 

"Where is Avil", she asked through a half sob.

Luke settled in the chair and looked at the ceiling, studying something of apparent interest there."Gone" he replied. 

"Will you let me leave?" Leia asked apprehensively. Luke shook his head. 

"No" he said quietly but firmly.

She moved for the door but he was faster and stood blocking her exit. 

"Let me go" she whispered. He stayed silent. "Luke" she begged "Please I need him".

"No Leia" he assured her "You don't. Avil is a telepath. He planted impressions in your mind, dependence on him, feelings of happiness, hatred for Han and I, all false images".

"No" she muttered through gritted teeth.

"Yes" he reaffirmed. Looking down at her, he felt her misery and despair and his own anger for allowing his sister to be so weakened. "He gave you the peace you have sought but he stole your hurt and pain and grief Leia. Avil can't take Vader from your dreams. I can't either. Only you can make him leave your life". 

Her eyes widened with fear but she was listening to him. Avil had made her mind impressionable to anyone who caught her attention. Away from the Kante prince, Avil's presence was fading from her mind. Luke reached out with the Force and strayed into his sister's distraught thoughts. He enveloped her completely as he had never done before. Filling her with the complete light of the Force. Taking Avil's traces from her consciousness. He recognised the attractiveness of what Avil offered Leia, felt the temptation but through the Force subdued and rejected it.

"Luke" Leia sobbed as she leant into him. He rejoiced as he sensed her return, felt her strength rebuilding, reasserting itself. And yet she was weak. 

Guiding her to his own forsaken chair, Luke bent down to her. "Leia" he soothed "Hush". 

"Luke, he helped me forget everything, Vader, the torture, Bespin, everything" Leia wept as she realised what had happened, how she lost control, fought against her own, "I'm so foolish. Those terrible things I said.. I didn't mean..". 

"I know Leia" he comforted his sister, feeling her pain. She rushed on eager to explain, 

"With him, I forgot what it was to fear, he made me feel safe, warm, happy again". 

"False feelings Leia" he told her again "Your fears are part of you. His impressions wouldn't have lasted, your memory would have fought through, you would have fought through". 

"So where am I now?" Leia asked, despair clearly audible in her voice, "Back where I started, weak and frightened of my own self".

Locking her eyes with his own, Luke said firmly, echoing words he had spoken to her a year before. 

"You've always been strong Leia. You're struggling to deal with everything that has happened from the first Death Star, to Bespin, to learning about me and mastering your Jedi skills. Of course you are frightened. But you? Never weak. I can help. Han can help. We will heal. Together". 

Calmed, his sister nodded. "Thank you, brother", she murmured, clasping his hand in her own as she smiled through her tears.

"You're welcome" Luke held her hand tightly. "I think we better make sure Han is still conscious out there. That was some mean bump on the head". Leia wiped her eyes and stood. Sensing her anxiety, Luke inwardly prayed that Han would manage to reassure her more than he had. 

Gently guiding her out, they found Han pacing the room. Leia hesitated, torn between a desire to hug him and a fear that he would reject her. As it happened, Han took the decision out of her hands. Striding toward her, he picked her and swung her around wordlessly, his face buried beside her own. He glanced up at Luke who was making a subtle exit and flashed him a grateful smile. "I'm..." Leia tried to explain 

"..home" Han said with confidence as he brushed his lips against hers. Leia nodded, knowing he was right. She was home, with her family.

And her past.


End file.
